


The Life of Alec Hardy

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a confrontation from Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy realizes that he is The Doctor. He goes on a trip to find Rose Tyler, but  Miller gets stuck in the same time period as The Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Alec Hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Doctorwhogirl36 and I got the idea of this when someone on Instagram posted a picture of Miller giving Hardy a sonic screwdriver and putting 3D glasses on his face. So we basically spent a little while writing a bit of fanfiction about it in the comments of a picture.

"Miller, what the hell are you doing?" Hardy said as Miller put a pair of 3D glasses on his face and gave him a sonic screwdriver.

"Miller, I do not need these... 3D glasses? or whatever the heck this thing is," he said as he threw the sonic on the ground.

"Hey don't do that, Hardy! That screwdriver is pretty useful!"

"This is a screwdriver? You're mad Miller. That's what you are. Mad."

Hardy left the room, confused. He wondered what was even going on. He did not want a magical screwdriver that looked like it belonged in a children's toy store. Maybe Miller was just insane. Or maybe something was actually wrong. Did he actually need that screwdriver or the glasses? Hardy decided that he would talk to Miller about this and ask why she even wanted to give him those items.

Meanwhile, Miller was on the search.

"Where did I put it?! I must have left the pocket watch somewhere!" thought Miller.

She looked all around her office, moving papers, old mugs of coffee that needed to be washed and pictures of her kids. She went through all her cabinets only to find a box of old crackers that were half eaten. Miller then realized she kept the pocket watch away safe in her glovebox of her car.

"Stupid, stupid Ellie," she thought as she ran out the door and rushed to her car.

She went to the passenger side and opened the glovebox to find the pocket watch, safe and sound. Miller then ran back in so that she could make The Doctor remember again.

She went into Hardy's office to find him looking confused.

"Oh Miller, I was just going to come and talk to you," said Hardy.

Miller took no time and shoved the pocket watch into Hardy's hands.

"Hardy open it! Just open it right now I don't care about what you're going to say," she shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it," said Hardy.

Hardy opened the pocket watch and saw some kind of golden.. dust? He heard words _timelord, tardis, Rose Tyler_. Then he remembered.

"Oh Miller I'm back! It's me! I'm The Doctor!"

The Doctor thought for a moment.. What had he told Miller about him?

"Miller, what do you know about me?"

"Well, all I know is that you were a confused freak who came to me about two years ago telling me to keep this.. pocket watch safe or else everyone would be in great danger. So I kept it safe all two years until I saw a kind of ghost-like person who claimed to be called Rose and that she needed a strange and funny man to help her."

"Rose! I need to find Rose! I need my TARDIS and I need to find her! Miller follow me you are being my temporary companion!" 

"Your what?! I'm not following you!" 

"Please Miller just this once?... You'll get to see all of time and space."

"All of time and space? No way.. You're just a madman."

"A madman with a box indeed! Now shush and follow me!"

The Doctor took Miller's hand and pulled her out the door. He then told her to look out for a blue box. Miller was absolutely confused. She did not know why this doctor need a blue box. She just wanted to go home. 

After a while of searching they found the blue box. 

"So what is it? A phone box?" said Miller.

"Of course it's a phone box. But it's also a spaceship," said The Doctor.

"You're absolutely insa--" Miller was stopped in the middle of her sentence because the box was... bigger on the inside.

"But.. How is this possible?" said Miller.

"It's timelord science..." said The Doctor

"It's bigger on the inside," said Miller.

"That's right! Good job Miller!"

"So wait are you a Timelord then?"

"Yes I am."

"And that's some kind of alien right?"

"Yep! I'm The Doctor, I'm a Timelord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I blew up all the Timelords and Daleks to stop the Time War. I'm the only Timelord left now."

Miller just stared. How was this guy who Alec Hardy was?

"So what happened to Hardy?" said Miller.

"Oh he was never really real. He was just a disguise. I'm real and Hardy will never be back," said The Doctor.

"May I ask... Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor! Nothing else!"

"So shouldn't we find that Rose now?" said Miller.

"Oh yes! Allons-y!"

"Allons-what?" asked Miller.

"It's French for let's go!" replied The Doctor. 

* * *

 

The Doctor pulled a bunch of levers and did what looked like starting an engine of some sort and they were off. The only thing is, is that The Doctor had to break open the parallel world that Rose was in to get to Rose. Miller and The Doctor would not be able to get back. But, The Doctor didn't think about that. He was only thinking about Rose. He was being selfish.

They landed with a  _bang_. Miller got the feeling that something was wrong.

"So uh, Doctor was that supposed to happen?"

"Yes! Well I mean no because I may or may not have broken time and space to see Rose."

"What does that mean?!"

"It mean that.. well.. You're probably not going to be able to get back to your kids."

"What!? I need to get back to them!"

"I'm sorry for now, I'll fix it later go.. shop around or something."

The Doctor then saw Rose. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Doctor! I never thought I would see you again!" said Rose.

"I was never actually going to leave you Rose, I'm back now. And I'm back for good," said The Doctor.

"But, you can't stay here Doctor, you have to continue saving people.. You know like the good old days."

"Rose, I will. I just need to be with you for a little while longer before I have to leave."

"Wait Rose, is Jack still here?"

"Yes, of course he is. He's been being his normal self. Flirting all the time."

"Oh Rose no! He can't flirt with you!" 

"It's fine Doctor, he's just being himself. You are my only true love."

Rose then kissed The Doctor. It was the first time in a while, but it worked just like it always had. Like they had been together for years.

The Doctor pulled away.

"Alright Rose, I have to find Jack now. I need to get a vortex manipulator off of him."

"Okay Doctor, just please be back soon."

"Of course I will be. See you soon," He said with a smile on his face.

When Rose saw The Doctor smile, it looked like it had been way too long since he had smiled like that. He has smiled for real just for her. She loved that she could make this brilliant man smile just like nothing had ever gone wrong in his life. 

* * *

 

The Doctor took a cab to get to Torchwood. He had never been but most people just pointed to the big monument in Cardiff.

Inside Torchwood only Gwen, Jack and Ianto were in there.

"Look at him, I think he's trying to get into here" said Ianto with a chuckle.

"Is this what you guys did to me when I was trying to get in?" asked Gwen.

"Yes and we are very sorry about it. It was really funny though," said Ianto

"Hey Jack! There's another one!" Ianto shouted so that he could get Jack's attention.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" shouted Jack

"Can we just let him in?" asked Ianto.

"Alright fine, I'll go get him," said Jack.

Jack went up to the outside of Torchwood and went to talk to the strange man.

It only just crossed The Doctor's mind that Jack wouldn't know who he was. He had regenerated.

"Hello Jack! No time to waste! It's The Doctor!"

"Oh Doctor! I thought that you had left me!" Jack said as he and The Doctor hugged.

"I did leave you. You know because of your little immortal problem," The Doctor said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Anyway Jack, you need to stop flirting with Rose! She's mine."

"Woah, sorry. I was just saying hi. Besides I'm dating someone else now. His name's Ianto. Looks good in a suit." 

"Well great for you Jack. I need to get someone home. Could I borrow a vortex manipulator?"

"Sure just follow me down into Torchwood," said Jack.

"Oooo I get to see your little project," said The Doctor who was pretty excited.

The Doctor followed Jack down to Torchwood, using the visitor entrance. The Doctor was excited to see what Jack had done. He wanted to see all of Jack's little team. When he first saw what Jack's Torchwood looked like, he got a big smile on his face. 

"Oh Jack this is brilliant!  You've really outdone yourself," The Doctor said looking around and trying to notice every small detail.

"Meet part of Torchwood team. Gwen and Ianto!"

"Oh so that's who you're dating! You guys make a really cute couple!" said The Doctor.

"He's even calling us a couple now," said Ianto.

"Oh not now Ianto. I need to get The Doctor a vortex manipulator," said Jack.

Jack went into a back room to get one of last vortex manipulators that were left.

"Alright Jack gotta go, see you soon.. hopefully," said The Doctor.

* * *

 

 "Miller, you have to take this, it will bring you back to Broadchurch, but if you do take it, you'll never be able to come back," the Doctor said as he started punching in the right coordinates.

"But what about the case back in Broadchurch? Are you going to come and solve it?" asked Miller.

"You'll be fine Ellie. Trust me. I'll send someone to help you find the missing person after you're home and safe. I can't come back with you because I need to stay with Rose. She's my one true love and I can't leave her."

"But, Doctor, does this mean that I'll never see you again? You can't just show me all of time and space and then just leave me."

"Yes Ellie, I'm very sorry about that. I'm so sorry. if you don't take this vortex manipulator now, you'll never be able to see you're kids again. They'll just grow up to be the kids with the mother who went missing or is dead from Broadchurch."

"Just please, take it and go Miller!"

Miller pressed the button on the vortex manipulator, The Doctor heard her yell goodbye and thank you as she got pulled away into the regular universe.

* * *

 

"So you just left her for me?" asked Rose.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry about it. But you Rose. You are too special to lose. I couldn't just leave you again," The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose made slow love that night. They wanted to prove their love to each other, and in the end, they knew that they would be together until Rose died. 

* * *

 

And that was the end. The Doctor and Rose ended up getting married. They traveled all of time and space together. They saved lives. They lost people. The day Rose died, The Doctor visited Jack and asked how he dealt with it when Ianto died. Jack simply replied that he didn't. The only difference was that The Doctor had someone who knew what it was like to lose every single little thing they loved. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that some parts like Torchwood and such wouldn't actually fit because The Doctor hadn't known about Jack's Torchwood yet and because they are technically in Rose's parallel world, but I wanted to include it anyway.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic, and it's not really that good, but whatever.


End file.
